The present invention generally relates to a handbag, a system and a method for interchanging storage containers. More specifically, the present invention relates to a handbag, a system and a method for interchanging storage containers for storing personal items and/or professional items. The handbag may have an outer shell that may have walls which may be attached to and/or connected to each other to define a cavity. The handbag may have a purse shell which may have walls which may be attached to and/or connected to each other to define a cavity. The handbag may have an insert which may have two or more portions therein which may create more than one container. The handbag may have a purse insert which may have two or more sides attached to each other for defining a purse inner volume. The purse insert may fit within and/or may be received by the insert which may fit within and/or be received by the outer shell. Further, the purse insert may be placed into the insert which may be placed into the outer shell. Still further, the purse insert may fit within and/or may be received by the purse shell without the outer shell and the insert. Moreover, the purse insert may be removably inserted into the outer shell.
Traditionally, a handbag is used to store personal items and/or professional items, such as, for example, a wallet, makeup, sunglasses, a cell phone or a personal data assistant. The handbag is used as a fashion accessory that may conform to the different situations a user may encounter. A user transfers personal items and/or professional items based on a need for the handbag on a given day, week or other time period and/or for a particular event or occasion. When the personal items and/or professional items of the handbag are transferred to a small handbag, some contents are often left behind. Additionally, a user must utilize different storage configurations for different handbags. Thus, transferring contents from one handbag to another handbag is often difficult and time consuming.
Moreover, known handbags are typically not adaptable to the changing needs of the user. The user must often carry more personal items and/or professional items than may fit within the handbag, such as, for example, when the user carries a small diaper bag or a lunch tote. The user must utilize one or more additional handbags to carry the other personal items and/or professional items. Additionally, the user often desires to maintain current fashions and/or trends associated with handbags and their designs, styles and/or the like. The traditional handbag may not be modified for changing trends and/or fashions; as a result, a user must purchase a new handbag to conform with current trends and/or fashions. The organization of the known handbags varies with each handbag.
A need, therefore, exists for a handbag, a system and a method for interchanging storage containers which may have several removable storage containers within the handbag. Further, a need exists for a handbag, a system and a method for interchanging storage containers which may be configured for more than one storage requirement. Still further, a need exists for a handbag, a system and a method for interchanging storage containers which may allow a transfer of the storage containers between more than one outer shell for different aesthetic purposes and/or utilitarian purposes. Moreover, a need exists for a handbag, a system and a method for interchanging storage containers which may allow contents of the handbag to be transferred without omitting items from the previous handbag. Moreover, a need exists for a handbag, a system and a method for interchanging storage containers which may utilize a constant storage configuration for ease of use.